


the other woman

by voksen



Category: Dr. Jin
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuk has trouble readjusting to life in the present</p>
            </blockquote>





	the other woman

It's been a year since Mina was in that car accident and they're still not married yet because the perfect date somehow keeps wandering into the future while Hyuk's mind strays into the past.

He knows the... _experience_ only made him a better doctor - willing to fight for every life he can save - the kind of doctor she'd wanted him to be. And it definitely hadn't made him love her or need her any less.

But, every now and then, when he catches a glimpse of her with her hair pulled back, Young-rae smiles out at him and he's gone.


End file.
